Love is Gone
by Keehl-River
Summary: Im locked in a room because no one believed me. I was told to always tell the truth and do whats right. Look where it got me, a one-way trip to an icey cell in a psyc ward... WARNING: Contains Abuse HG/VK
1. In a Cell, Locked Away

DISCLAIMER: Teh, suuuuure. If you keep believin so wll I! But seriously? I don't own jack except for this poem. It popped into my head just now.

AN: I know!! Your probablly thinking 'Whats the hell she doing!? She has two other stories still!' But as most writters know, once that plot bunny bites you have to bite back! So... Heres a new story which has graced me with its presence.

* * *

_Here I stay all alone,_

_Living in this darkened home,_

_Laying on a cold stone bench,_

_My thoughts all a very fine mess._

_What did I do to sit in this cell?_

_I just stood up to my very own hell._

_A strong force had pushed me along,_

_The power of righting this very sick wrong.__  
_

_Now look at where I am,_

_Did I take it too far?_

_Was it wrong to slip him that drink,_

_To make him first think?__  
_

_That was my problem,_

_Letting him live._

_Allowing him to tell,_

_To lie and fib.__  
_

_So now ends my time,_

_In a world so twisted._

_And finally goodnight,_

_So long to my bitter-sweet love…__  
_

_**Goodbye.**_

* * *

What do you all think? Good? Bad? Tragically sad?

Im in a good mood. And yes, its a Hermione-centric fic. So sue me. Not really. The sueing part...

Review please!! The feed my soul!! And plot bunny's brain.

Julieann


	2. With Only True Friends, Harry and Teddy

**Disclaimer: Cha, I wish!**

_

* * *

_

_I should have listened to Ron. But when has he very had honest advice that wouldn't benefit him as well? _

_I guess I should explain. Explain everything._

_After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny got married. Ron started dating Lavender again and Viktor came to find me. And find me he did. He swept me off my feet, and like a giddy schoolgirl I fell to his charms and promises._

_But promises are meant to be broken he'd say. So break our promise I did. _

**_Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life._**

_Vicky my dear, I guess you died long ago then. Help me when I need help? You were the reason I needed it. The rueful cause of my pain. And my dad always said I didn't always make the right choices. I guess he was right._

_But I'm not explaining things am I?_

_Lets go back to when it started…_

_--+--+--+--_

"Hermy-own-ninny!" Viktor called out. We're married and he can't even pronounce my name right.

"Hello Vik." Viktor pulled me into a rough hug; I only come up to his shoulder, not even. I squirm slightly, but how strong am I compared to him? Not very.

I can smell the cheap perfume on him. The faint hint of Fire Whiskey on his breath. Sharp shots of sweat and sex.

"How was your day Vik?" I ask, thinly veiled sarcasm in my light voice. I can smell how his day was, rough and wild.

"Very good. Yours?" Viktor's voice had a threatening note to it. The kind of tone that says 'Don't ask and you wont get hurt'.

"Okay, Harry came over with Teddy today." I replied in an icey voice. He still thinks Harry and I had something.

"Really now." Vik removed his arm from me. "Vat have I told you about seeing Harry?"

"What have I told you about seeing those whores?" I purred out, a cold anger in my words.

"You are the voman, you have no say." He growled out. I should have stopped there, but no. Me and my big mouth.

"Then you have no say either **Vikky**." I was mad. Pissed off. I can't go to work because he won't allow me. He took my wand. The next second I found myself on the ground, my eye swelling up to the size of a grapefruit. "Vikky, Vikky, VIKKY!" I yelled at him, watching as he began to shake in anger. Ignoring the new found bruises I stood up and turned away from him, trying to walk to my room.

Bad idea.

The body-bind curse was shot at me. I dropped. Hard. Then came the physical stuff. The punches, the kicks, and the random curses. Dark stuff. Spells from Durmstrang.

I refuse to cry; refuse to give him the satisfaction of it. Not that I can anyways. The curse and all.

_--+--+--+--_

_And that's just the beginning. The start of my living hell. One that I'll leave for another. I don't know which one I prefer. The ward or living with him._

_I like the ward best. Cold and dark it maybe, but Harry believes me. And he's fighting for me, fighting for my freedom. I see Teddy every weekend. _

_He always has his hair to match mine when he visits, he is five. I was married at 18, two years after we beat Voldemort, just two months before my 19__th__ birthday. I am 20 today. A year of abuse. Two months in this ward, they think I'm crazy. But I'm not._

_Im strong. Teddy is coming today with Harry. Ginny's pregnant so she can't. And Ron… Well Ron and I stopped talking after Viktor and I got married. _

_It's painful. Having lost one third of the trio because of him._

_But I will get out. I will tell all my story. So here I am, and here you are. Listening as I talk._

* * *

Im on a roll bi-o-tch!

Hehe, Im having fun. My writings changed alot. Its more... Twisted? Yes, twisted.

And I like it. My original story(one Im writing at home) is written like this. Twistedly with intricate words woven in.

REVIEW!! And the next one will be dediacted to you!

-Julieann


	3. And The Angelic Voice Which Still Haunts

_**DISCLAIMER: Im not makin any money off it am I? Thought not.**_

_I never did truly stop believing he'd change till that one night. The one that'd change my life for good. _

_The one that put my mind on the fast track to this cell…_

_--_

A few nights passed, the same happened each day. My bruises simply piled up. As did the cuts and slight twitches which I know will haunt me forever.

How it happened, I truly wish I knew. He must have done it while I was unconscious. It would never happen willingly.

Any guesses yet? I am pregnant. I, Hermione Jane Granger, am pregnant with Viktor Krum's spawn. A slight shiver of disgust runs down my body. Two months to be exact. How I didn't know till now, I was simply to preoccupied.

Its not the forming childs' fault their father is an ass. And an abusive man. So Im going to take it away from here. Take it somewhere it can grow, somewhere happy and safe.

Somewhere nonexistent at the moment for me.

He's home. Heavy feet fall onto the freshly washed ground. He roughly grabs my arm expecting sex. I will admit it. I am afraid. Afraid for this innocent beings life. He likes it rough, whips, chains, the whole shibang. I don't want to damage it. Damage the small being inside me. Its my responsibility to protect him or her.

So I resisted. I pulled away.

And here I am.

On the ground.

My body paralyzed from that damn curse.

'_Its dead.'_ My mind whispers to me. _'You couldn't protect me.'_ An imaginary voice whispers, the echo of what could have lived.

I know. Somehow I know. The poor unborn baby was dead; call it women's intuition.

I call it, fate.

--+--+--

_Fate didn't want another being with Vikkys' DNA to be on this Earth. To exist._

_And Viktor's simply an ass. So Fate worked its cruel touch and killed the infant. _

_It still haunts me, that small angelic voice. The voice I've associated with her. I know it would have been a girl. A beautiful baby girl with curly locks of brown hair and heavy lidded black eyes. Porcelain skin._

_My mind imagined the child, the one I'll never meet, and I named her __**Calista Rose**__. Beautiful Rose. My lovely daughter. Gone. _

_--_

I don't know if I should be happy or not. Not a single review. Is the story to dark? Or just suckish?

104 HITS on the First Chapter.

49 HITS on the Second Chap.

But no reviews. So I dedicate this to my mum who was the first to read the poem that spawned this all.

-Julieann


	4. My Ever Spoken Nightmares, Hello Teddy

DISCLAIMER: Hachacha! throws a party I got it!! NOT!

--

_I want to at least get to the part of my own personal realization, the moment in life when I realized I __**had**__ to fight back. And not just with scathing words, as he hardly understood the insults anyways._

_Harry said once I'm free we'll have to get this story out. Out where other women can see it, where they can learn how to escape. _

_I know what I did was wrong, but do I care? The smartest of the Golden Trio. Did the most stupid thing. She got caught. __**I**__ got caught…_

_--+--_

The spell wore off as his snores began to filter into the hall. Tears were finally allowed to make themselves known.

"Don't cry." I whisper to myself as I fight back the flooding emotions, the most prominent one, defeat. The bitter taste dancing across my tongue. Blood was there as well, the sickly salty liquid teasing my taste buds.

I grimace. Then wince, one hand raised to my head to feel the bump that was forming.

My feet lead me to the bathroom, walking along the well-worn path, every night. I glance into the mirror, studying my appearance. I'm not ugly. I'm more of a natural beauty. Natural with bruises in a not so natural home.

The cuts were washed and disinfected, bandaged as well. An ice pack was activated then thrown on my face, to dull the pain. Two Tylenols were popped. I limped back to the living room and fell to the couch. A small frown graced my damaged features, eyes closed to sleep.

And as my mind always does when it gets the chance it wandered.

Wandered to the darkest corners of my subconscious, awakening the instinctive urge to fight. Quickly quelled by the logic that always intervened. But this time a new friend joined in my running thoughts, pure and unadulterated rage.

My eyes shot open; a plan slowly forming in this fragile mind of mine.

Revenge will be sweet.

--+--

"_Hello Teddy!" I greet, my hand pressed against the glass which separates us. "Harry?"_

"_Not yet." Harry replied, voice tinged with depression. Teddy was all smiles, his four year old mind still sweet and innocent._

"_Hi 'Mione!" Teddy exclaimed, hair immediately changing to the familiar chestnut brown that I see in the mirror everyday._

"_Hows my little buddy doin?" I asked, my voice overly cheerful, my mind on Harry's words. "At least you're trying." I comfort my brother-like-friend. _

* * *

** I ish happeh. Another one out. Im thinking two everytime I update. Sound good? hearrs crickets Oh wait, NO ONES REVIEWED! **

Julieann


End file.
